The Last Night
by bmiller0710
Summary: My first two-shot hope you enjoy ;)


**kate's PoV**

I wake up to the bright sun shining in my eyes and look over to where the love of my life normally sleeps and find he is not there, slowly I stand up stretching my sore muscles and cracking my neck. ' he must be up and about already' I thought to myself as I walked out of my den. I looked out into the vast forest that our pack have called home for as long as I can remember and I am thankful that I can share it with my mate and three pups for what remains of my life, I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them. I started walking to my parents den to see if they knew where Humphrey was, as I was walking I saw Lilly walk by and I smiled and said hello to her as we passed, things haven't really been the same with her since Garth died. She was a wreck for about a week and then suddenly she just calmed down and started living again, I have no clue how she can stay so calm about his death, I mean if Humphrey died I would most likely kill myself there is no way I could live without him, I would finish raising the pups first of coarse but I don't know if there is much else to teach them Claudette and Stinky are going to alpha school in a few days and I haven't seen much of runt since he met Princess, I suppose they got to grow up sometime, I had finally reached my parents den and looked inside to see my mom getting her fur groomed by my dad I smiled.

"Morning mom, dad" I said taking a seat next to my mom my dad let out a muffled "morning" and my mom just smiled at me kindly.

"Where is Humphrey dear he is normally with you" my mom asked me I frowned.

"I was just about to ask you guys if you had any idea as to where he is" I said standing up dad spit out the pine cone.

"You should go ask his friends if they know where he is." He said thinking that this was a good idea I smiled and thought of watching Humphrey messing around with his friends.

"Thanks dad ill be back later tonight I got to go find Humphrey, you know its back to mating season again…" I said blushing lightly as my mom just smiled and nodded as she knew very well that it was the season.

"Okay honey have fun" she said giggling lightly I smiled and walked out of the den. I walked over to the feeding grounds and saw a grey and white wolf laying in the shade at first I thought it was Humphrey but then I as I got closer I could see it was shaky one of his friends I walked up to him and sate down smiling.

"Hey Kate" hey said I looked around the feeding grounds and replied "hi Shaky, hey by chance do you know where Humphrey is? I been looking for him all morning".

"Eh no sorry Kate the last time I saw him would be last night at dinner" he said at this point I started to get nervous but I hid my expression with a weak smile.

"Okay thanks anyways" I said as I got up and stared walking away.

"sorry I could not help more Kate" Shaky said I felt his eyes on my ass but I knew it was just because I was in heat he was pretty well mannered for the most part, I walked on to go see if my kids knew where he was.

**Unknown PoV**

I wake up in a dark den maybe a little bigger then my own, I try to stand up but fail as I find out I am tied down with some sort of vine or rope, but suddenly I hear paw steps and I see a glimpse of white before it turns black as it enters the den, I stay quiet not wanting to know who it was that has me tied up.

"Oh looks like someone is finally awake" a light feminine voice said. As she sat down she brushed her tail over my paw making me wonder.

"How could you not see… that I was the one who loved you first" she said really confusing me she stood up and brushed her tail over my chest this time.

"Who are you?" I asked anger rising I heard a giggle, a very familiar giggle but I just could not put my claw on it she moved to my ear and whispered "your very funny my love now you are going to do something that will make me very… happy". She said now scaring me I tried to break out of the vines once again but I soon felt a weight on my chest and something slip over my muzzle and then tighten I started to whimper now knowing what was going to happen.

"Now how to go about this hmmm let me see here" she said I felt the weight on my chest lift and then I felt something warm and kind of rough rub against my sheath I panicked and started to wiggle still whimpering.

"Oh just sit still will you, I know you will like this…" she said suddenly she started to lick my sheath more purring in happiness, I could no longer stop my 'tool' from coming out of my sheath I heard a giggle.

"Just for me? You should not have your too kind to me my love" she said as she slowly started to suck on my dick I was screaming in my mind for this to stop I did not want this to happen, but the stop never came she wrapped her tongue around me and started to bob her head up and down trying to milk me of my fluids but I could not let that happen I could not betray **Kate**. She continued to suck on me and for a moment stopped.

"much bigger then **Garth**" she said in a kind of hypnotized voice, she then went back to sucking on my dick, she used her paw to jack the section of my shaft that she could not fit in her mouth moaning as she tasted my pre cum.

"yes please Humphrey cum all over me make my your dirty little bitch… I bet Kate would never fuck with you as much as I would… I could take this giant of yours and love it all day I mean its not like I would be busy like an Alpha" she said and went back to sucking me taking me close to my breaking point I thought of a way to get her to stop and did something that was truly nasty… I peed in her mouth, she drank it like water, I heard a giggle.

"Aww you even know I like the taste of your piss thank you! You're so perfect for me!" I was truly scared there was nothing I could do to stop this, she went back to sucking my dick but I could not hold out much longer now I was going to cum… I tensed as I felt it she knew what was happening and started to bob faster moaning loudly now I grunted as I came into her mouth I was mad at myself… I failed Kate, light shun into the den and I finally got a clear look at the woman who is raping me… Lilly? She was still swallowing the rest of my load and as she finished she looked up licking her lips hunger in her eyes she looked like she had gone insane, she smiled and sat on my chest grinding her wet pussy on me moaning lightly, she continued this for a wile before she stood up and put her ass over my face and sprayed as she rubbed her clit her orgasm ended shortly leaving my face soaked she started to lick her own Cum off of my face, she finished and smiled looking at me she looked down at my dick and giggled she walked on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"What should we name our pups?" she said, she rubbed my dick with her tail a little bit giggling.

"Well are you ready love? Because I don't think I can wait for you to be destroying my insides with your giant cock." She said as she slowly lowered herself just teasing the tip if my dick with the hairs on her ass she continued this for a minute moaning loudly and then she came again! Her back legs buckled dropping her soaking wet pussy all the way on my dick, she screamed at the feeling of her climax and my shaft plunging into her I whimpered again not being able to do anything as I was still tied down with my muzzle shut, I started to cry slightly some tears dripping down my cheeks knowing Kate would probably leave me for this, my worst night mare come true, Lily started to slowly rock her hips up and down along my length, I muffled a moan, but lily heard it over her whimpers of pleasure.

"Oh so you do like this don't you Humphrey" she said as she took one of her paws and rubbed her clit and the other she sucked on her middle two paw digits, moaning loudly as she came repeatedly, but after a few more minutes I could no longer take it and I came deep inside her, she gasped and moaned as she felt my cum rush into her she smile and just stood up my knot not even fazing her, she kissed my cheek and walked out side, she just walked out not a word said ' what the fuck!' I screamed in my head, soon I heard a loud 'crack' and then heard something hit the floor.

**This is the first of two chapters to this little story I have a small case of writers block so ideas for any of my stories are appreciated.**

**Ty and please keep writing!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/**


End file.
